


Death By Mace

by chemistrykind



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemistrykind/pseuds/chemistrykind
Summary: The Triple Goddess protects Merlin at all costs, keeping him immortal... even if he does get maced by His Royal Pratness.(this may or may not be a crackfic based on a chaotic idea)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. The Dragon's Call

Merlin walked across the square, fixing His Royal Pratness with a glare as he did. The asshole immediately noticed, strolling up like an eager puppy.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?"

Merlin kept walking, Gaius' words loud in his ears.

"Aw, don't run away!"

Merlin stopped, taking in a deep breath of exasperation. "From you?"

Arthur sighed in relief . "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're an ass," Merlin drawled as he turned to face the man. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do?" He snickered. "Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur laughed loud and long. "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"Are you sure?"

One of the knights cooed. "Come on, then."

"Fight," said another.

Merlin scowled, taking off his jacket. Arthur snorted, a broad grin plastered on his face.

The first knight spoke up again. "Stop toying with him, then!"

Arthur shrugged. "Here you go."

One of Arthur's knights handed him a mace, which he then tossed at Merlin. Merlin didn't catch it. He picked it up, Arthur swinging his mace with ease.

"That a way," egged on the knight.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

Merlin felt uneasy at his words, but he couldn't miss an opportunity. "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

Arthur snorted. "You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologised. "How long have you been training to be a prat... My Lord?"

He gave a little half-mocking bow. Arthur smiled a perturbed grin and began swinging at Merlin.

"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!"

Arthur backed Merlin into the market stalls as a crowd began gathering. Swearing under his breath, Merlin fell.

"Ha-ha. You're in trouble now."

"Oh God."

Merlin swallowed, spotting a couple of large hooks. He could use magic to win this fight... a sudden image of his fellow magician's beheading flashed across his vision, and he gasped sharply.

"You scared?" the man jeered, taking a step forward.

Merlin's face twisted, and he stood with fury. "Not scared enough to lie down and die."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, something like an expression of satisfaction crossing his face. "So you do have some mettle in you."

Merlin spotted Gaius' face in the crowd, serious and quietly shaking his head. A seething wall of fury and resentment for the King rose up in his belly.

"Not mettle," he spat, leaning over to pick up a scythe. He gripped it, turning it over in his hands. A mace, he was unaccustomed to. Magic was forbidden. But This blade, the one he had learned to handle like a trusted friend in Ealdor... he raised it to face Arthur. "But I'm not telling my dead friends in the afterlife that I died at the hands of a prat."

A slight smile tugged at Arthur's lip, but he still seemed insulted. "I see you haven't learned your lesson yet."

"Try me." Merlin lifted an eyebrow, spinning the scythe at him.

And it became rapidly clear that Arthur had been _toying_ with him. With deadly speed, the prince ducked, spinning in a swift motion to throw his mace at Merlin. His eyes widened as he realised the quarters were too close to dodge. There was no time for magic, even. The mace hit him with a swift _thud_ , breaking his skull and destroying half his brain. Merlin fell.

"Fuck," Merlin heard the prince swear softly. "I thought he was faster."

Merlin grimaced, sitting upright. Fingers fumbling around his bloody skull, he dug the mace out, blinking the blood out of his eyes. "Not dead yet, Sire."

Hisses of horror spread throughout the gathered crowd, even from Arthur.

"No..." he broke off. "Impossible." His head spun wildly about. "There must be sorcery at work." His gaze fixed on Merlin. "You... surely not."

Merlin puzzled over his words. The pain was unbearable, sure, but not that noteworthy if he was still alive. He cracked his neck, calling his magic to help him heal a little. He didn't know the spell names, but he'd always recovered quick after a fight for that reason. He stood up.

"A sorcerer?" He snorted. "I see My Lord is as stupid as he is stuck-up."

The prince took a couple of fearful steps back, and then an expression of grim determination came over his face. "Men, get him. Alfred, send word to the king, alert the knights. There is a powerful sorcerer in Camelot."

Merlin snorted in disbelief, even as his anxiety about the beheading grew. "Sire... surely you can't be this afraid of a farm boy." His gaze reached Gaius desperately, but the man looked frozen in horror. "The mace just grazed me! I feel fine."

Arthur's expression was dark. "That's what I was afraid of."

And five ran towards him, swords out. Merlin cursed. He couldn't use magic, that would only make things worse. He ducked one sword and choked, finding himself impaled on another.

" _OW!_ You motherfucker, that hurt."

He dug the sword out of him with a grimace, staggering a little. Whatever this strange recovery power was, it wasn't going away. The men eyed him with apprehension as he recovered, righting himself.

"Look, Your Highness, I'm not a sorcerer," he protested. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear."

"Looks like?" Arthur lowered his head as he drew a sword. "I just saw you recovering from a fatal stab wound. There's no justifying that, you demon."

Merlin raised his hands. "Look, could you just stop stabbing me with pointy things? It hurts."

Arthur lifted his chin. "Get him."

The knights dove forward again, four swords driving him right through the bowels. He choked, blood oozing from his mouth. The fifth knight readied his sword with grim determination, raising it towards his head.

"Wait! No," he coughed, breath coming short and hard. No sorcerer he knew of had yet been able to live through-

The knight brought the sword down. And an awful scream hissed through the air.

Merlin stared. Prince Arthur stared. The knights stared. The two pieces of the sword lay on the ground.

"Okay, _maybe_ you have a point," Merlin conceded, spitting out the blood clogging his mouth. "But I don't think stabbing me is getting you anywhere. Plus, it hurts. Can you lock me up and call it a day?"

"What?" Arthur spluttered. "No, I am not _calling it a day,_ you utter _buffoon_."

"Yes you are," said a voice from the barn door.

Merlin looked up. Standing like a man possessed in the glow of the day, Uther Pendragon stared back grimly at him.

"Leave us, villagers." The crowd uneasily departed. "I have seen beings like this before, Arthur, before you were born," the King replied, stalking forward. "Immortal High Priestesses, those cursed by the Goddess with Three Faces... tell me, boy, who are you? And what deigns do you have on my son?"

"Gaius' nephew," swallowed Merlin, still very much in pain from the four swords sticking through his torso. "And I've got nothing against your son. He's just a prat."

"Treasonous sorcerers," the King muttered. "This, Arthur, is why we can trust none of them. If we cannot kill you, we will lock you up in the dungeons for all of eternity. I'll sooner see Camelot fall than you released. Gaius!"

"Yes, my lord." Gaius hurried forward.

"I am sorry to deprive you of a dogsbody," Uther said coldly. "I presume you knew nothing of the sorcerer's powers?"

Gaius dipped his head.

"I'm telling you, I'm not a sorcerer," Merlin protested weakly. "I swear it."

"Silence!" Uther barked, and Merlin held his tongue. "I cannot kill you, boy, but if you feel mortal pain, I can make your life a living hell. Believe me when I say that I _will_ torture the knowledge of your doom out of you."

"Let me save you the trouble," Merlin said cheerfully. "I don't know."

Uther's eyes shone with rage, and quicker than words, he buried his sword in Merlin's chest. Merlin choked, and Uther withdrew it with satisfaction, wiping it on the hay.

"I can deprive you of visitors, food, and your tongue if need be," he hissed. "Do not test me."

"Father, he's only a boy," Arthur pointed out. "I doubt he knows anything about immortality."

"You will _hold your tongue_ unless spoken to," Uther spat. "The next man to defy me is to be locked up with this sorcerer. Do I make myself clear?"

The barn was silent. Uther jerked his head.

"Take him away."

-

Gaius sat quietly in front of Merlin's cell.

"How did Uther let you come see me?"

"I am your uncle," Gaius sighed. "And, although Uther does not like to admit it, his only source of knowledge when it comes to magic." His eyes glinted. "Merlin, you foolish boy... did I not tell you to keep your nose out of trouble?"

Merlin shifted, his chains clanking, and rubbed his nose with a hand. "How was I supposed to know I was immortal? Mother never told me."

"I doubt your mother even knows," Gaius replied, thoughtful. "But this means the Triple Goddess is protecting you, Merlin. You must be destined for something great."

"More like something painful," Merlin muttered. "How come swords break when they try and go through my throat, and not my gut?"

"Souls are stored in the neck, the mouthpiece of the human body," Gaius explained easily. "There is a reason beheadings are so popular on execution days. Your soul contains your magic, keeps your will, and theoretically stores backup versions of your memory."

"That must be why my magic worked when Arthur clubbed me in the head," Merlin realised.

Gaius nodded solemnly. "You were already a powerful sorcerer when I met you. With training... no wonder Uther is afraid."

"He didn't look afraid when he locked me up," Merlin replied miserably.

"He is terrified," Gaius murmured. "The only other known immortal sorcerer, the High Priestess Nimueh... Well, let's just say you are lucky to be seeing me at all."

"Do you know if I _can_ be killed?" Merlin asked shakily. "I... I'm not sure I want to live forever."

"I do not think you are free from all magics," Gaius answered, shaking his head. "But for what those are, I cannot say. I hope for your sake that I never find out."

"Surely there must be someone who knows," Merlin said miserably. "Or at least knows why I'm like this."

"Who can say, Merlin?" Gaius rose to his feet. "Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."

As he left, Merlin noticed a shadow flicker across the hall, muffled footsteps dashing away. He frowned.

-

Merlin lay awake on the stone floor, staring at the ceiling.

 _Merlin,_ said the voice again. _Merlin._

He bolted upright. The voice was louder now, he was sure of it. He eyed the door, and shrugged to himself. He was already a prisoner, what was Uther going to do? Lock him up again? Still... he didn't want to be cut off from Gaius visiting him. He crept up to the lock, employing an old trick from his childhood. Even he didn't have the know-how to unpick locks, he had other options as a sorcerer. His eyes turning gold, he brute-forced the deadbolt, creaking the door open and shut behind him.

Creeping along the corridor, he followed the voice, freezing at the sight of the two soldiers gambling. Glaring at the dice, he made them skip off the table. The soldiers paused, looking at each other, and then the dice. One of them bent over, and Merlin glared again, sending them down the corridor. He made a grim smile as he continued on his way. Arrested as a sorcerer? May as well make the most of it.

He pulled down a torch, taking a couple of bends in the passages under the castle. Finally, he encountered a set of huge stairs, encased in darkness. Will set, he marched down, his feet carrying him into a vast cavern.

"Merlin," the voice laughed. It was audible now.

"Where are you?!" Merlin yelled.

A gigantic golden beast descended with a _thud_ in front of him. Dimly, Merlin recognised it as a dragon... the Great Dragon.

"I'm here." The beast cocked its head. "How small you are... for such a great destiny."

Merlin's heart sank. "What destiny?"

The dragon was amused. "I see you have already come to take a taste of it. Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So..." he swallowed. "There is a reason."

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion," the dragon replied inexplicably.

"Right."

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

Merlin furrowed his brow, adjusting the torch uncomfortably. "That's all very nice, but I'm currently imprisoned for being a sorcerer. I don't think Arthur needs or wants my help. Nor do I want to help him, to be honest."

The dragon raised its eyebrows. "There are no needs or wants, Merlin. There is only what is to be."

"I'm serious," Merlin protested. "If people want to kill him that bad, I really don't care."

A raspy chuckle filled the cave. "None of us can escape our destiny, young warlock."

"Right, well..." Merlin trailed off, searching for a retort. "When destiny breaks me out of Uther's dungeons, I'll get back to you. If Arthur isn't still an idiot by then."

The dragon tilted its head. "Perhaps it's your destiny to change that."

It shook itself, expanded its wings, and took off.

"Wait!" Merlin hollered. "Damn it, we're both prisoners," he muttered, kicking at a rock.

-

Staring down the hall from his cell, Merlin noticed a shadow flickering again.

"Hello?" He called. And then, because he was feeling miserable: "I'm not going to eat you. Just tell me who you are."

The shadow slunk out, and Merlin jumped in surprise.

"Arthur." He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Not so loud," the man hissed, looking around carefully before sneaking up to him. "And what makes you think I'm here for _you?_ "

Merlin lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? So you're here for the cobwebs?" He lifted a finger. "I think they went that way."

Arthur straightened up. "I don't know what I was thinking," he muttered, turning around as if to walk out.

"Wait!" Merlin called desperately. "Look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot." He wasn't, but he was lonely. "And I swear, I had no idea I was immortal. Otherwise I'd never have risked fighting you."

The prince cast him a suspicious look. "I can't trust anything a sorcerer says."

"Oh, for God's sake," Merlin replied crossly, gesturing at the door. "If I really meant to harm you or your father, do you think I wouldn't just break out and kill you both in your sleep?"

Arthur looked briefly horrified at the notion, and then pulled up a stool, evidently curious. "So why don't you escape?"

"I haven't got anywhere to go," said Merlin miserably. "If I returned to Ealdor, I'd just get my mother in trouble. She sent me here for a reason."

"So you've always been able to do it?" Arthur's eyes were wide. "Magic, I mean."

"As far back as I can remember." Merlin shrugged. "But I use it for pranks, mostly."

"Father says magic is evil and corrupts the soul," the prince said conversationally. "What is it like?"

"Fun," Merlin admitted. "Check this out."

And he focused his mind, lifting the bale of hay in the corner. Arthur gasped, but Merlin wasn't done. He made it bounce, walking jauntily over to Arthur.

"Hello, prat!" he squeaked in a high voice. "How are you today?"

Arthur eyed it, a little nervous, and then snorted. "And you're just going to use it for pranks for the rest of your life?" He reconsidered. "Well, the rest of time, I guess, if you're immortal."

Merlin's shoulders slumped. "I half-wish Uther _would_ discover how to kill me, just so I don't have to think about it."

"Living forever..." Arthur shuddered. "Why _don't_ you kill my father, then? You and the rest of your kind would finally be free."

Merlin gave him a serious look. "Because you're not ready to be King. And..." he thought back to the dragon's words, cursing himself. "If possible, I'd like to hold out for the possibility of a united Albion. I'm probably going to be around for some time, it looks like."

"And you think I'm going to do it?" Arthur was incredulous.

"If you stop being such a prat." Merlin shrugged. "Who knows?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why did I think I'd get anywhere with an idiot like you?" He rose to his feet. "I've got a feast to get to. See you later."

"Bye," Merlin called after him, snorting.

 _See you later._ He pressed his lips together, then something the dragon said came back to him: _But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike._ His memory threw up a picture of the Lady Helen's room, and his eyebrows drew together. No, surely not?

-

When he arrived at the feast, a grim sight awaited him. The room was dim, servants and noblemen alike asleep, cobwebs draping the room. And in the middle of the room, singing terrifyingly was the Lady Helen, her words making him sleepy. In a flash, he realised what was going on, and clapped his hands over his ears. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Oi!" He yelled (although he didn't have a great perception of how loud his voice was). "Who the hell are you?"

The singing stopped, and she turned to face him. He carefully withdrew his hands from his ears. "That is no concern of yours, serving boy," she snapped.

"Leave the King alone!" Merlin said boldly, stepping in front of the man. He was dimly aware of them waking up behind him.

She chuckled, drawing a knife. "Oh, I am not after the King, serving boy."

Realising what she meant, his eyes widened, looking at Arthur. The knife whistled through the air and he leapt in front of it, choking in pain as the knife plunged into his chest.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled behind him in what Merlin hoped was concern (it probably wasn't).

"I'm all right!" he yelled back, yanking the knife out of him.

The woman's eyes widened, and she stepped back. "Cursed... the goddess has cursed you with immortality!"

"But not you," he threw back, staggering forward with the knife. "Leave - Arthur - alone."

He stabbed her with it.

In a shriek, she toppled backwards, collapsing as her visage fell away to reveal the old woman from the square.

"You!" Uther roared, getting to his feet as he jabbed a finger at Merlin. "What are you doing here?"

Two soldiers rushed forward to grab him by the sleeves.

"Saving your life, Sire," Merlin said calmly. "I had my suspicions about the Lady Helen from the moment she arrived."

"Wha, but," Uther spluttered. "You are plotting against me, sorcerer!"

"I keep telling you, I'm not a sorcerer!" Merlin yelled back, avoiding the prince's vision. "I didn't ask to be immortal. It's like the old witch says - I must've been cursed."

Uther spluttered again, but Arthur interjected. "He's got a point, father. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Merlin."

The King glowered. "If you aren't a sorcerer... what do you want with my son?"

Merlin met his gaze. "I want him to be King of Camelot, someday. His life is worth tenfold mine, even if I cannot die."

Uther furrowed his brow. "So be it," he said heavily. "If you cannot die and you will not stay in your cell... I will make you Arthur's manservant."

 _"What?"_ both of them spluttered.

"Sire, you cannot be serious," murmured Leon from his right.

"I am dead serious," Uther uttered. "This boy is correct. Arthur will someday be King... and I fear I cannot be there to protect him from every danger. But heed this warning." He fixed Merlin with a glare. "Should I ever find out you possess magic, of any kind... I will tear apart this castle until you are dead and buried."

Merlin swallowed, nodding. "Yes, Sire."

-

Gaius measured his tonic carefully. "Seems you're a hero."

"Not to Uther," Merlin snorted.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you." Gaius glanced at him. "When you saved my life, remember?"

"But...that was magic," Merlin pointed out.

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it, alongside your immortality."

"What do you mean?"

"Uther isn't the only one who saw how you saved Arthur's life."

"Oh, no."

"Perhaps that's its purpose."

Merlin sighed. "My destiny."

"Indeed. Listen to me, Merlin." He set his bottle down, pulling out a book wrapped in cloth. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

"But... this is a book of magic," Merlin said, glancing at it.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden," the man smiled.

"I will study every word."

There was a knock at the door.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

Gaius glanced at him. "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."

_Probably to yell at me about lying to his father._


	2. Valiant

"Merlin," said Arthur, hitting him over the head with his sword.

"Yes, my Lord," gasped Merlin, staggering slightly.

"You know what would be nice?" Arthur asked, whacking his shield.

"Yes, Sire?"

"If you could tell me exactly," Arthur replied, clocking him on the shoulder, "why you, a sorcerer, have decided to stay in Camelot."

Merlin winced, clutching his shoulder. **Ahebban.**

"Oi!" protested Arthur as his sword lifted into the air, hovering obstinately six feet above his head. "We're supposed to be practicing! I've got a tournament to win."

"Well, the tournament can wait," chuckled Merlin, taking off his helmet. Sighing in relief, he lay down on the long grass, tucking his hands behind his head.

"If my father saw you doing this, your head would be on the chopping block." Arthur frowned. "Or, I guess in your case, you'd be back in the dungeons."

"Well he's not here right now, is he?" smirked Merlin. 

The King's son reluctantly joined him as he watched the clouds roll by. "How d'you know spells anyway? Did your father teach you?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't even know who my father is," he admitted. "And I don't know that many. Gaius lent me a book to learn them out of."

Arthur gave him a surprised look. "That old man has a book of spells?"

"He says he used to study magic," Merlin said. "Back before you were born. But Uther made him give it up, of course."

"Huh." Arthur thought about this. "You still haven't given me an answer, you know. I could just turn you in to father."

"You wouldn't," grinned Merlin. "You like my magic too much." He made the sword dance in the air.

"It's definitely not your magic stopping me," Arthur muttered, watching the sword with a scowl. "But I guess I don't mind, as long as you aren't too much of an idiot - otherwise I'd get annoyed."

"Two idiots," mused Merlin. "That _would_ be annoying."

"Oi." Arthur punched him in the shoulder, and the sword fell from the sky. "Aha. So your magic isn't infallible!"

"How would you like it if I punched you?" Merlin rubbed the spot.

"I'll never have to find out," Arthur snickered back, pulling out a second weapon as he sat up. "How's your mace work coming along, O sorcerer?"

Merlin groaned.

-

Merlin walked into his uncle's chambers, armour making horrible noises on the stone floor as he shrugged it off.

Gaius chuckled, noticing his dramatic entrance. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

Merlin tapped his head. "Do you hear clanging?"

He slumped down at the table. Out of sympathy, the old man came over to massage his shoulders.

"It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." **Onhríne achtung bregdan!**

A book slid over from the other end of the table, falling open.

"Oi!" Gaius slapped the back of Merlin's head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"Arthur doesn't care when I do it," Merlin muttered to himself.

Gaius stared at him. "Merlin."

"What?" he said, suppressing a smile.

Gaius raised both of his eyebrows. "You're telling me that you've let the _King's son_ know you have magic?"

"He doesn't mind," Merlin pointed out. "He's said he won't tell Uther, either. Besides, he's going to be King one day. I should help him see that not all magic is bad."

Gaius gave an exasperated sigh. "That's not the point, Merlin. If he _ever_ tells anyone, even by accident, your life could be in danger. You must tread carefully."

"My life isn't in danger, remember?" Merlin countered. "Look, I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

"You'd better not." He gave Merlin a peculiar look. "Although I didn't think you'd be so keen to let him push you around like this if he knew."

"I don't have much of a choice," Merlin sighed. "There's usually people around. And if I don't follow his orders, he can go straight to Uther. I can't believe the King made me his _servant_. It's not fair."

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

Merlin scoffed. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties," Gaius replied patiently. "Even Arthur."

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory," Merlin sympathised, his voice heavy with sardonicism.

"He is a future king," Gaius justified. "People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

He pushed down hard on Merlin's shoulder, who choked slightly.

"That makes two of us."

-

"You know, Merlin, I've been thinking," Arthur mused, eating his breakfast.

"Really? You can do that?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be helpful." Arthur put his spoon down. "About that magic book of yours."

"What about it?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrows as he made the man's bed.

"I'm thinking you need to be careful," he said darkly. "Whenever there's sorcerers afoot in Camelot, my father searches relentlessly for them. He's been through noblemen's quarters before, and you're certainly not trustworthy yet."

"So?" Merlin asked. "I've hidden it well. Under a floorboard."

"Not good enough." Arthur shook his head. "I know my father. Sooner or later he will discover it. You must find a way to make it so that he cannot hope to ever discover it. Using magic, perhaps."

Merlin thought about this. "I suppose you're right. Didn't know you cared."

Arthur looked exasperated. "I'm halfway through a tournament, you fool. I don't exactly want to bother about dealing with a new servant when my idiot of a servant gets himself locked up again."

"Thanks," Merlin snorted. "I love you too."

Arthur paused with his spoon halfway to his lips, raising an eyebrow. "You... won't love me so much after my stables. They need mucking out."

"Right away, Sire," Merlin sighed, nostrils flaring as his head tilted to the side.

-

"Nice tattoo," Arthur snorted as he shook his hair out of his eyes, sweat flying from his brow. "Get it to look a bit tougher, did you?"

"I needed somewhere convenient to put the book," Merlin admitted as he lifted off the man's armour in his tent.

Arthur paused, frowning at him. Lifting his hand almost unconsciously, he laid a rough, yet unbelievably gentle hand to the boy's neck, brushing a thumb over the dark band encircling his servant's neck. Merlin shivered.

"This is... the spellbook?"

"Clever, isn't it?" Merlin smiled, dropping his shoulder with relief when the prince's hand left his skin. "One spell to alter its shape into a choker, a second to render it into a two-dimensional image. Even if I run into a sorcerer who knows either spell, they'll never figure it out."

"So you're not as stupid as you look," Arthur mused, rolling his own shoulders in relief as his chainmail came off. He frowned. "How's Knight Ewan doing?"

"Not good, Sire," Merlin replied grimly, stacking his armour. "But Gaius has administered the antivenin, so he should recover soon."

"Antivenin?" Arthur paused. "Why would Ewan need an antivenin?"

Merlin bit his lip. "I think I should tell you something."

-

"I'm going to the King about this," stormed the prince, once they were back in his chambers. "Using magic to win a tournament..."

"I'm glad you're so concerned about the image of magic, Sire," Merlin commented.

Arthur glanced at him. "It's not about that, I swear. The Knight's Code is sacred."

"Not to Valiant," Merlin muttered. "Look, even on Ewan's word... I don't think Uther will buy it. Valiant will just accuse Ewan of concocting lies to save his hide."

"But the snakebite?" Arthur protested.

Merlin pulled a face. "I don't know. Your father seems to be awfully touchy about magic. I think we need him to see it with his own two eyes."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "What are you suggesting?"

"There's a spell." Merlin glanced at him. "The reverse of the one I put on my spellbook."

-

Ewan clapped Merlin on the shoulder as they watched Arthur escort the Lady Morgana.

"Thank you for all your assistance helping me recover," he said genuinely.

Merlin nodded. "Arthur suspected Valiant might send one of his snakes after you. You owe your life to him, really."

Ewan smiled. "And I shall never forget it." His gaze followed Arthur. "It is truly a pleasure seeing my defeat avenged by such a great man. I know he will make Camelot proud."

"I'm glad to hear it, Sir Ewan," Arthur called, making his way across to them.

Merlin jumped. The man had ears like a bat.

"As for you, Merlin," Arthur smiled, his eyes glinting mischievously. "A great man needs someone to muck out his stables."


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

It was the second day of the dreaded illness when Gaius' door flew open to reveal Arthur with his guards, in all their glory.

"Over there," barked the prince, then turned to the physician with a wry glance. "Sorry, Gaius. We're searching every room in town."

Gaius blinked once, raising an eyebrow.

"What for?"

There was a brief silence, and the prince's eyes met Merlin's, across the room. "The sorcerer."

"But why would he be here?"

Arthur sighed. "I'm just doing my job."

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then," Gaius urged him. "Search."

The prince picked up a herbology guide. "What're all these books and papers?"

Merlin stifled a giggle.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

Arthur noticed the second door. "What's this room up here?"

"Er, it's mine," Merlin coughed.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius raised his eyebrows.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

The three of them all shared a significant look, and Arthur pushed open the door, closely followed by his manservant.

"I don't suppose you're actually responsible for this?" The prince muttered once the door was closed. He turned to hold Merlin with a steady blue gaze, crossing his arms.

Merlin shook his head, pale. "No. No, my magic isn't strong enough for this."

Arthur heaved a sigh, casting a dubious look around Merlin's floor-drobe. "This kind of thing is the reason I got you to hide that book in the first place. And I doubt it will be the last."

"Yeah, yeah."

The prince crossed the room, pausing before Merlin's cupboard. He tugged at a handle, peering inside.

"Arthur?"

"Looks like we found something after all." He turned to give Merlin a look, eyebrows raised. "It's called a cupboard. Perhaps you can learn how to use this too."

"I'm going to turn you into a _toad_ , you little-"

And then Arthur opened the door again, and Merlin hastily shut his mouth.

-

"Merlin, you _idiot_ ," Arthur hissed, the moment they were alone in his chambers. "I don't know what Gwen means to you, but-"

"Save it." Merlin slumped at the table, head in his hands. "I've already had the lecture from Gaius."

"Fantastic!" Arthur yelled. "Here's another one."

-

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an _idiot_. There's _no way_ he's a sorcerer."

Merlin stared daggers at the prince.

"Don't waste my time again. Let him go."

-

Merlin twiddled his fingers as Arthur paced the room.

"Once again, Gaius has already-"

"I don't _care_ what Gaius has said!" Arthur finally bellowed, slamming his hands down on the table.

Merlin stared at him.

"I risk my neck every _single_ day for you," he said, eyes burning into his manservant's. "But my patience is running very thin."

"Then why d'you do it?" Merlin threw his hands in the air. "I don't even want to be your servant! Just let me turn myself in to the King. Better to waste away in the dungeons than send Gwen to her death."

"I don't want to see her die either," Arthur hissed. "But there has to be a better way than you throwing your life away. Has Gaius made any progress?"

"We're going to investigate tonight," Merlin said.

-

"Have you found anything more?" The King asked.

Arthur exchanged a look with Merlin. "Perhaps, father. An old man has been spotted past curfew in the lower town. A sorcerer, perhaps."

"A sorcerer?" Uther spun, eyes wild. "You must find him."

Arthur lowered his head. "I will take some men tonight. But you must keep Gwen alive until we are certain."

The King seemed troubled. "Very well."

-

Merlin hurried down the hall after Arthur, the prince striding forward with a determined look sewn into his face.

"By 'some men' I presume you mean me?"

"Assuming you know how to actually kill this thing," the prince called over his shoulder. "We leave at dusk."

Merlin froze in his place. Killing an Afanc. Right.

-

Merlin was mid-conversation with his uncle when the King's ward burst in.

"They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

Gaius sighed. "We're trying."

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help."

Merlin cast her a wary look. "Arthur and I have it under control."

Her eyebrows furrowed, eyes pleading. "Are you sure?"

He smiled gently. "I know how much you want to help the King. But we'll be all right, my Lady."

She frowned. "Not for Uther, Merlin, for Gwen. She has served me for so long, I don't know what I'd do without her."

He blinked in surprise. So Morgana really wasn't that sympathetic to the King? Unless... "I... I swear I'll do all I can," he promised. "But the sorcerer we're dealing with is going to be dangerous - I won't have you risking your life. Just leave it to Arthur and me."

Morgana slumped, defeated. "Very well. Be safe." She bit her lip, glancing behind her. "I'm going to go check on Gwen. See you later."

And she left.

Gaius rounded on Merlin, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you to lie so readily. It's unlike you."

Merlin gave him a wry smile. "I'm already risking my life with one noble. I didn't know if Morgana would go to Uther about the Afanc."

Gaius sighed, the corner of his mouth tugged back. "She's a kind soul, and intelligent. I don't think she would risk Gwen's life for loyalty to the King. But, Merlin."

"Yes?" Merlin turned, blinking.

The physician smiled. "Glad to see some of Arthur's common sense is rubbing off on you."

"Common sense," Merlin muttered, packing his bag. "More like cabbage sense."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Because he's, y'know." Merlin looked up. "A cabbagehead."

-

Arthur circled the ugly beast with a torch, somewhat uncertainly.

"Arthur, use the torch!" Merlin urged him.

Arthur swung it wildly.

**Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan.**

A great fire roared out of the lone flame the prince bore, wrapping eagerly around the beast. In another moment, it was incinerated, lazy ashes falling to the ground.

Arthur turned, regarding Merlin with one of his impressed looks. "So that magic isn't all for show after all."

Merlin shrugged. "It's what I do."

-

"False alarm, Sire," Arthur admitted to his father in the court. "But I think Gaius has an answer for you."

The physician came forward, bearing part of a shell with unfamiliar markings on it. His face was grim.

-

Merlin stirred his soup, a little dubious. "This fish didn't come from the water, did it?"

"Well, where else is it going to come from?" Gaius raised his eyebrows. "The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention."

"Doubt it," Merlin snorted. "Arthur's all right sometimes, you know, but... I just want people to see me for who I am."

"One day, Merlin. One day."

"One day what?" He frowned.

"One day people won't believe what idiots the two of you were."

"Thanks."


End file.
